


113: "Give it back. Now."

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 365 [113]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: 365 Days of Fandoms, Don't Mess With Bobby's Boy, Don't Play, M/M, Stealing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 16:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20212645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences





	113: "Give it back. Now."

**113: "Give it back. Now."**

* * *

"What the fuck Bobby!" Rogue hissed. Her face bright red from the mark of the punch Bobby threw at her face. She was trying to rack her brain to figure out why he was here.

Bobby didn't say anything, he didn't take his eyes off Rogue as his fist formed into pure ice. "Give it back. Now." He commanded.

Rogue didn't speak for a moment as she simply stared at Bobby. Bobby, the same Bobby she thought she would spend the rest of her life with. The Bobby she thought she could have a life with.

She didn't even recognize the person in front of her anymore.

"I won't repeat myself Rogue."

Rogue didn't argue throwing the lighter at him with John and his own initials scratched into it. She knew John would be mad but she didn't think he would call Bobby on her.

"Stay the fuck away from John, Rogue." Bobby hissed.

"Why do you care so much as him? He's using you just like he always does. He doesn't care about you at all! I care about you, Bobby. I'm the one who loves you not him!"

Bobby didn't reply. Instead the ice mutant leaned down to Rogue level, cold in his eyes. "I don't love you. I've tried being nice. I've tried being kind. I've tried being understanding but no more of that bullshit. You will leave John alone. Now get over yourself. I will never love you. Now, if you ever touch this again I will be back and I won't be as nice. Have a good day Rogue." Bobby finished off with the ole good boy voice of his.

Rogue watched Bobby disappear from her bedroom leaving behind a trail of his frozen footsteps.


End file.
